


can you eat my skittles?

by SweetTveitoPie



Series: prompts [5]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Forgive Me, Kitchen Sex, Oral Sex, Read at Your Own Risk, Vaginal Fingering, is there a plot?? who even knows???, this is the filthiest thing I have ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetTveitoPie/pseuds/SweetTveitoPie
Summary: it's the sweetest in the middle, yeah





	can you eat my skittles?

**Author's Note:**

> ♪♫ ooh, I've had a naughty thought today, baby ♫♪
> 
> i seriously considered calling this "Quickie in the Kitchen", but that seems far too vulgar and would give too much away, so,,,
> 
> title + summary inspired by Beyoncé's "Blow" (listen to it while you read; you'll understand why)
> 
> read at your own risk!! seriously!!! i don't want you lovelies to be scarred!!!!!
> 
> i'm on tumblr as @bisexual-eponine, come yell at me/request something (whichever floats your boat, really)

“’Oh, ’Jolras…” Éponine attempted to elbow him away as he hugged her from behind, pressing kisses to her temple and cheek while she attempted to make stir-fry, wearing nothing but a bra, panties, and a tank top that displayed an ample amount of cleavage. He had been helping her out up until he went to hug her from behind as he planted kisses all over her cheek and neck. “I’m in the middle of something, love.”

“Can't that wait?” Enjolras questioned, brushing her thick hair to the side before burying his face in her neck and nibbling at the sensitive skin, evoking a tiny involuntary moan from Éponine.

“’Jolras, _please_ ,” she pleaded, turning off the stove to turn around and face her boyfriend. Her ridiculous, adorable, unfairly hot boyfriend. Who happened to be wearing an unnecessarily tight crimson T-shirt, boxer shorts, and nothing else. “I’m kind of in the middle of something right now.”

Enjolras reached out to trace her jawline, murmuring, “You look beautiful today, _mon ange_.”

“’Jolras, I really should finish making this if you want any dinner tonight,” Éponine replied, trying her best to be firm and failing miserably when he gave her that subtle, annoyingly endearing pout.

Jesus Christ, why did he have to be so fucking attractive?

“I’m serious, ’Jolras,” she reprimanded, giving him her best stern look. “I’m kind of in the middle of something here.”

That didn’t stop her from almost immediately kissing him back when he leaned in, his lips capturing hers in a forceful, furious kiss. She moaned in surprise, a sudden, high-pitched sound, when his tongue made its way into her mouth and down her throat, growls vibrating from the back of his throat. After a few moments, he broke away from her, the both of them gasping for air as they gazed into each other’s eyes, intoxicated with desire.

“Jump.”

Éponine did as she was told, jumping up on Enjolras and hooking her legs around his waist, her arms thrown around his neck as her lips found his again, kissing him even more fiercely still, as he took a step and set her down on the kitchen counter. Her arms loosely draped around his neck, she kissed him with a fiery passion, letting out small moans as his tongue forced its way down her throat. He stood between her legs, his arms wrapped around her waist as he kissed her, growling a bit when she sucked on his bottom lip. The hem of her tank top was pushed up slightly, showing a bit of skin, and he could feel how she shuddered when his fingers brushed the bare skin of her waist, all while still firmly kissing her. His lips soon parted from hers and he went on to trail kisses down her neck, thoroughly enjoying the sounds of her moans and sighs, which soon turned to high-pitched squeals when he bit down on her sensitive skin, sucking on her neck and leaving a hickey.

“’Jolras—oh, _Enjolras_ —” The sounds of her moans inspired him to leave dark, prominent love bites all over her neck, never failing to make her squeal in surprise when he bit down and sucked on her most sensitive spots, lapping at said spots with his tongue immediately afterwards to soothe the sting. He pressed kisses all the way down to her collarbone and then her cleavage, tugging at her panties as she felt peculiar sensations shoot to her sex and soaking into her panties at the feeling of his lips pressing kisses all over the cleavage visible from her tank top. “Don’t stop—”

She threw her head back and moaned loudly when his hand found its way into her panties, pressing two digits into her wet folds and driving her absolutely mad. He slipped two digits into her core, his lips still expertly working her neck, making her moan as she pulled him closer, her legs spreading wide. She nearly shrieked when his thumb found her clit and began to rub it as his long fingers went to work inside her, pumping and scissoring and turning her into a whining mess. He continued to press fierce kisses to her neck, relishing in the sound of her loud moans.

“Oh, fuck— _faster_ , ’Jolras,” she whispered, crying out when he did as he was told, pumping faster and making her shriek. His boxers grew painfully tight when she pulsed and clenched fiercely around his fingers, crying out his name as she climaxed. “ _Enjolras!_ ”

With a shudder, Éponine went still, breathing heavily as Enjolras took his fingers out of her and pulled back, opening his eyes to see her come down from her high, her chest heaving with uneven breaths. He gazed at her with an odd mixture of tenderness and lust in his blue eyes, bringing his hand to his lips to suck the juices off his fingers, purposely letting out a low moan when he tasted her fluids, turning her on even more. She pulled him back into a passionate kiss, moaning softly against his lips when she tasted herself. He pulled away from her and sank to his knees before her, tugging her panties off and making her breath catch in her throat.

Holy shit. Was he…?

She could barely hold back a scream when she felt his tongue flick at her clit teasingly, pressing a kiss to her slit. Her hands found their way into his golden hair, grabbing clumps of blond curls in her fists to keep him in place as he began to slowly lap at her, making her knees grow weak as he gently wrapped his hands around either of her ankles and hoisted her legs over his shoulders. She screamed when he clamped his mouth over her clit, sucking and licking it, tasting her and evoking shrieks of pleasure from the brunette as her grip on his curls tightened, her thighs wrapping tighter around his head, desperate for release. His tongue dipped into her core as he continued to suck on her clit, low groans escaping his throat and making her lose her mind. She let out an ecstatic scream when he lapped at her even faster, sending her hurtling towards the edge as she felt herself begin to lose control, shuddering and moaning his name repeatedly, weak in the knees. “’Jolras… oh, _’Jolras_ …  _Enjolras_ … ’Jolras! Enjolras!”

She threw her head back and screamed his name as she lost her mind, pulling at his hair and seeing stars. “ _Enjolras!_ ”

He continued to lick into her as she came until she loosened her grip on his hair, and then he pulled back to gaze up at her, her juices glistening on his lips. He put her panties back on for her and stood up. She was just opening her eyes when she felt his lips capture hers yet again, kissing her with everything he had and pulling her close. She felt his erection brush against her thigh and shivered in excitement, and before he knew what she was doing, she had pulled away from the kiss and was hopping off the counter, eyeing the impressive bulge at the front of his boxers with a devilish smirk. He took several steps back until his back was pressed up against the wall of the kitchen, visibly gulping. “Um—’Ponine?”

“I was thinking,” Éponine began breathily, stepping up to him until their bodies were practically pressed together, “I still have some cooking to do. Actually, the both of us do! I wouldn’t want your gunk dripping out of me while doing that, now, would I?”

“’Ponine, what the hell are you going on about?” Enjolras asked hoarsely, drawing a sharp breath when she stood on tiptoe and pressed a quick, suggestive kiss to his lips.

“I’m just saying that maybe you should let me, ah—” She reached down to lightly squeeze his bulge, making his breath hitch in his throat. She grinned, a devious, evil little grin that let him know he was in trouble. “Maybe you should let me... _take care_ of you.”

God, that erotic tone was enough to make him lose it, and he found himself agreeing to her proposal, nodding his head slowly as if in a daze. “Knock yourself out,” he caught himself saying huskily, making her smirk at him as she fell to her knees.

Fuck, he didn’t think he’d ever seen anything sexier than Éponine falling to her knees before him.

A low groan fell from his lips as she tugged his boxers down to his ankles, pressing a kiss to the head of his cock and making him shudder before trailing her tongue up his shaft. He let out choked groans as he struggled to keep it together at the feeling of her sucking the precum off the slit before running her hot tongue up and down his shaft. She began to press kisses all over his erection, stroking him and teasing him ruthlessly, knowing just how to make him beg for more.

“Oh, God—ah, _fuck_ , ’Ponine,” Enjolras groaned, grabbing at her thick, dark locks. “You’re evil.”

Éponine smirked and pressed another lingering kiss to his shaft, revelling in the sound of his strangled moans. “Quit teasing,” he begged, squirming and trying his best to keep himself standing straight and leaning back against the wall.

She looked up at him, a seductive, devilish little smirk on her face as they locked eyes. His breath caught in his throat. “’Ponine,” he choked out breathlessly. “Quit teasing.”

“You love it,” she responded sweetly, continuing to lick at and press kisses all over his cock, reducing him to a groaning, panting mess, his face flushed and his golden curls falling into his blue eyes. She loved the feeling of him gently tugging at her hair, desperate for more, actually _begging_ for more.

“’Ponine— _fuck_ , ’Ponine—” He looked down at her to find her intently looking up at him as she continued to tease him mercilessly, trailing her tongue up and down his length. He leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes and groaning as she ruthlessly teased him. “Oh, God—please, ’Ponine, _please_ —”

“Yes?” she replied innocently, licking at his cock and making him shudder. She decided that she should do this more often—being in control turned her the _fuck_ on, and _God_ , the sounds he was making were the sexiest fucking thing she had ever heard.

“Fuck…” Enjolras struggled to steady his breathing, his face flushed red, nearly losing his mind as she pressed kisses up his shaft. His grip on her hair grew tighter and she winced, causing him to loosen his grip just a bit. “’Ponine, _please_ , just—oh, God, please, _please_ —”

Éponine glanced up at him to give him a wicked smirk before taking him into her mouth, absolutely _loving_ the sound of his strangled moans as she took as much of him as she could into her mouth, humming from deep in her throat and wrapping one hand firmly around the base of his cock, gently squeezing and stroking it, her tongue swirling around the tip as her head bobbed up and down between his legs. Soft cursing and moans of her name mixed in with his choked groans and ragged breaths as he tugged at her hair, and he nearly lost his breath when she very lightly scraped her teeth against him, her hums vibrating from the back her throat and giving him sensations that almost made him lose his mind, his hips jerking involuntarily.

“ _Fuck_ , ’Ponine…” He cursed under his breath, inhaling sharply and glancing down at her to find her gazing up intently at him with a sly, evil look in her dark eyes as she swirled her tongue around the head of his cock and stroked his balls, and they locked eyes. She had one hand in her panties, pleasuring herself, humming and moaning and watching him with dark, lustful eyes. He leaned back, his head falling back against the wall as his golden curls fell into his eyes, groaning in pleasure as she effortlessly sucked him off, her hand stroking the base of his cock as her tongue lapped at him and her teeth scraped lightly against his shaft, making him growl in a mixture of mind-blowing pleasure and slight pain.

He was close to bursting, the pressure to release growing out of control. “Oh, _God_ — _fuck_ , ’Ponine, please—”

He glanced down at her, groaning and breathing heavily. He saw that she was still raptly watching him, humming with an absolutely vulgar look in her eyes, and his mind snapped.

Enjolras came hard with a strangled moan of her name, pulling at her hair as he burst in her mouth, his blue eyes shut, drawing a sharp breath. Éponine swallowed everything, her cheeks hollow, lapping at him languidly and swallowing the mess he made in her mouth. She absolutely loved the taste of him, feeling his hot cum trickling down her throat as his strangled cry of her name rang out through the kitchen. “ _Éponine_ …”

She released him, reaching up to wipe away the little bit of his cum dripping down her chin with her hand, thoroughly pleased with her work. She pulled up his boxers as she slowly rose to her feet, watching him catch his breath. He opened his eyes, choking out, “ _Fuck_ , ’Ponine, you’re amazing.”

Éponine smirked and stepped up until their faces were inches apart. “Did you like that?” she breathed sultrily, her voice low and seductive. Before he could answer, she captured his lips in a fiery kiss, putting her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, sighing into the kiss as one of her hands slid into his golden hair, tangling her fingers in his curls. After God knows how long, they broke apart for air, gazing into each other’s eyes.

“Tell you what.” Éponine stood on tiptoe and kissed his nose, murmuring, “If we finish making the stir-fry now, we can go to the bedroom and… finish what we started.”

Enjolras gazed at her with darkened blue eyes, leaning in to kiss her again. She eagerly returned the kiss as he muttered against her lips, “Sounds like a plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> that was the filthiest thing i've ever written i love it
> 
> smut is HARD
> 
> comments/kudos are greatly appreciated!!


End file.
